


Our story

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin doesn't remember





	Our story

The moment Gwaine had walked into the pub with Arthur in tow, Merlin had known that he would spend the rest of his life with this man and from the first second on, it seemed as if Arthur saw it the same way. 

They moved so in synch that their friends often joked that they must have known each other from a former life and just continued in this one where they had left off in the last. 

Little did they know that it was exactly like that. They had been through this situation a couple of times before and usually, at least one of them remembered their former lives and could guide the other through revelations and help when old memories hit hard. 

Since this time it was Merlin who didn’t remember everything, he got quite the scare when he whispered something in a language he didn’t even know and prevented the ketchup bottle from falling off the table. 

“Wha…?” He jumped up and stared at it, hanging in mid-air for a moment and then time had started moving again and the bottle fell onto the kitchen floor. “Fuck!”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a plastic bottle, no harm done.” Arthur picked it up and set it back onto the table. 

“Didn’t you…Arthur, didn’t you just see that?”

“What?”

“That…that I said something…I don’t even know what it was…and the bottle just hung there…?” Merlin still hadn’t sat down again.

“Oh, that.” Arthur reached for his fork and continued to eat.

“’Oh, that’?????? Arthur! What’s going on?” The panic was clearly audible in Merlin’s voice.

Setting down his fork, Arthur sighed. “Sit down, Merlin.”

“I can’t. There must be something wrong with me!”

Getting up, Arthur rounded the table and brushed the pad of his thumb over Merlin’s cheek. “Please calm down. There is nothing wrong with you. Au contraire. You’re finally you again.” 

The calmness in Arthur’s voice soothed Merlin a bit, but what he said made his anxiety flare up again. “Finally me again? What does that mean? Arthur, what’s going on? Am I losing my mind?”

“Sit down and let me tell you a story.”

“A story? Why would I want to hear a story now?” Merlin started to shiver.

“Because it is our story.”


End file.
